


A Blessing In Disguise - Part II

by H3avydirtysoul



Series: A Valentine's Match [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: What comes after that one night on Valentine's for Harry and Severus? Is it over after that one night or is there something else for them? Will they ever even meet for coffee?Is there any future for them, after having met under such odd circumstances and having such a big age gap?I think you'll find that out inside.I recommend reading Part I of this work, of course.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A Valentine's Match [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198391
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	A Blessing In Disguise - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, THANK YOU.   
> Thank you to everyone who read Part I, to everyone who commented, who left kudos, who bookmarked, who asked and motivated me to write this continuation.  
> I hope I don't disappoint you since this was written entirely for YOU.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: I had to change a couple of things three or four times, and I think I covered the plot holes those changes created, since it was always around the same thing. If you do find a plot hole, though, I appreciate it if you can tell me so that I can fix it ASAP. Thank you.

A chilly Tuesday greets Harry as he steps out of his building. He tucks his dark green scarf into his coat and walks to the nearest tube station. He takes the next one and twenty minutes later exits the underground. He checks his watch and looks at the café across the street. There's no one queueing outside, which is a good sign. Not that Harry is in a hurry, but he rather not have to wait outside in the cold.

He goes in and thankfully there's no one ordering, so he places his order for two latte macchiatos. He's just about to grab both cups when he feels his phone vibrating against his thigh. He reaches for it and checks the name on the display.

 _Yeah, not gonna pick up, you'll have to wait 'til I get there_ , he thinks, grinning to himself, and picks up the cups, leaving the café. He walks down the street and turns left on the first corner. The first door is the tattoo parlour he owns with two other friends, Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. If he remembers correctly, Draco has a medical appointment that day, so it's only Ginny today.

He opens the door and lets himself in. He only has time to step aside before doing anything else because Ginny is coming towards him and he's holding two hot beverages that he doesn't really want to spill on either of them.

“Harry James Potter! How dare you leave me hanging the whole weekend?” She says and Harry can't help but be reminded of her mother, Mrs Weasley. Lovely woman, really, but can scold like it's nobody's business. Apparently, so can Ginny.

“I know! I know, and I'm sorry, but I promise it's worth it! And I've brought you your latte, so don't hit me, please.” He says and hands her the beverage.

She folds her arms for a couple of seconds and taps her foot, not looking convinced in the slightest.

“I promise.”

“Like you promised me to keep me updated?”

Harry chuckles.

“This is different.”

“It better be good, James.” She finally concedes, and takes the latte from his hand, sipping it carefully. She's wearing her ginger hair in a braid today and Harry thinks she looks rather nice, even if she has a frown on her face, which disappears after that first sip. “Hm... Delicious. You know just how to bribe me, don't you?”

“Is it working?”

“Come, I won't have an appointment until half eleven. You?”

“Same.”

They sit down behind the counter, each on their favourite stool. Ginny's brown eyes are sharp and focused on her friend as she waits for him to begin whatever promising tale he's brought with him.

“So... Your customer is a douchebag. I'd like to start with that.”

“Gary?” Her eyes go wide at her friend's words. “What did he do?”

“He stood me up.”

“He did _what_ now?”

“Exactly my reaction. I was already waiting for him at the table when he messaged me saying that he never even had any intention of showing up. Called me uninspired and average and whatnot. Can you believe that?”

Ginny sips her drink again and Harry notices her clenching and unclenching the fist she has resting on her thigh.

“I don't know. I hope you're joking 'cause that's something horrible. And you're looking far too happy for something like that to have happened. So cut the crap.”

Harry laughs, his head thrown back.

“Oh, it happened, all right? But the best is yet to come and I daresay it's even more unbelievable. So I'm sitting in the restaurant and I thought that since I'm already there I might as well have dinner. And I'm going through the starter when this man approaches me. He's tall and slim, with long black hair and the most intense pair of black eyes I've ever seen. And he's just so my type that I can't even believe he's right there until he speaks. And even then he seems surreal.”

“Okay... And next?” Ginny tries to understand where this is leading, but has a really good feeling about it, even without all the pieces.

“He says he's forgotten that it's Valentine's and like so he hasn't booked a table. Every other table is occupied by couples and then there's me, eating alone. So he asks if he can join me for dinner, to which I reply that yes, he may stay. And he does and we have an amazing dinner. I tell him that I was stood up and at one point he mentions that he's glad it happened. His name's Severus and he's an architect.”

“So even when your date stands you up, you still get a date. Unbefuckinglievable.” Ginny palms her face and laughs, finding the situation rather comical. Only Harry could have this happen to him. Every other person would just have to eat dinner alone and then depress at home, maybe watching a movie and crying. Or whatever it is people do when they're disappointed. But Harry gets another date, apparently much better than the first.

“And then? Drinks after?”

Harry is taking a sip when Ginny says this and chokes, followed by a coughing fit. Ginny leans forward and pats his back.

“My God, Harry, what a child!” She chides him when he straightens himself on the stool, his face red. She's not sure if it's all the coughing or something else. But she's about to find out anyway.

“Well, we went back to mine to watch a movie, but we didn't go far. We went straight upstairs and had amazing sex.”

“Harry, you little minx! And you told me none of this!”

“I was kinda busy, wasn't I?”

“A text the morning after, anything!”

“Like I said, busy.”

She arches an eyebrow and grins knowingly at him.

“Blowing him.” Harry caves in. “Riding him.”

“Okay, okay.” She says, waving her hands in front of her. “Sex, I get it. Wow. What the actual fuck, Harry? How lucky are you?”

He just grins at her before hiding behind his cup.

“Do you guys have another date coming?”

He nods, placing the now empty cup on the counter.

“Yes. Coffee tomorrow morning. Or breakfast, rather.”

She jumps off her stool and hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek when she lets go.

“I'm so happy for you. Don't get me wrong, I'm never doing work on Gary again. What a tosser.” She sounds really indignant. “Draco will be delighted to hear this.”

“Speaking of him, has he asked you out yet?” Harry wiggles his eyebrows at the red-haired woman, suggestively.

She snorts and folds her arms.

“He's never gonna do it, yeah? But I'll do it myself. Maybe next weekend.”

“Yes, please. Remember when Michael came last week for his appointment? You weren't in there with him, but I was and he had a tantrum because of the way Michael was looking at you. He's got it bad, I'm telling you. Do us all a favour and ask him out.”

“Soon, Harry. Very soon.”

* * *

Tomorrow finally arrives and it finds Harry meeting Severus for breakfast at the café near the parlour. He isn't sure how he should greet the man, but all his doubts dissipate when Severus places a hand on his waist and leans down to give him a peck on the lips.

“Good morning, Harry.” Severus says, staring at the young man's green eyes.

“Morning, Severus.” Harry beams at the man and they sit down. “How're you?”

“Better now that I'm here with you.” Severus's voice is laced with sincerity. He's been looking forward to this ever since he left Harry's flat on Saturday afternoon, more than a week ago. “You?”

“The feeling's mutual.” Harry leans forward. “Should I order?”

“I'll trust you have good recommendations?”

“If you like cinnamon rolls, this café's are to die for.”

“Sweet tooth, haven't you?”

“That obvious?”

“A little.” Severus's lips curve upwards slightly. “I'll have one of those and a coffee, black.”

“All right, be right back.”

Harry goes to the counter and places their order, paying everything before returning to the table. He sits on his comfortable chair but can't help thinking he'd rather sit on Severus's thigh.

“I'd like to set an appointment with you.”

Harry's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden request.

“You're sure? Wouldn't you rather see my work first? Maybe my colleagues' as well?”

Severus smiles and shakes his head.

“I'm sure. Though I wouldn't mind having a look at their work, which I'm sure is a treat to the eye.”

Harry leans back on his chair and takes a deep breath.

“I'd like that very much. To put some ink on you, that is.”

Before Severus gets to say something, the waitress arrives with their order and sets two cups on the table and two plates with cinnamon rolls on them.

“Is this all?”

“Yes, thank you.” Harry says with a smile, then turns to Severus. “What's the project?”

“A snake, wrapped around my arm. The head lying on my left pectoral and the body wrapping around my bicep and forearm.”

Harry is very pleased with this.

“Wow, I like it. Love it, actually. I've tattooed a few snakes over the years. One of them is on one of my colleague's forearm.” Harry says, sipping his macchiato. “Is there a story?”

Severus eyes Harry carefully, thinking about how to phrase his reasoning.

“It's related to my years as a teenager, the people I grew up with, the place I grew up in.”

“I see. I'm pretty booked for the next three or four weeks, but for you, I'll work after hours.”

“Don't even think about it.” Severus says, firmly. “And I'm going away for work for two weeks, remember?”

Harry rolls his eyes, remembering.

“Yes, I do now. I've been avoiding thinking about that. But keep calm, let me check my schedule for after that.” He fishes his cellphone out of his pocket and checks his appointments. “I've got no appointments on the first Saturday after you're back after half six. I've got plenty of time to come up with a draft of what you want and improve it. So if you're game, I'm game.”

Severus is thoughtful for a second, taking his time to savour the rather decadent cinnamon roll he's just taken a bite out of and to think about Harry's proposal. The thought of Harry sacrificing his free time to work on him isn't appealing, especially because he's not in a hurry. However, the thought of an evening together after they're done is very, _very_ appealing. Especially after spending two weeks away. He doesn't dwell on how attached he feels.

“All right, then. I say we go to my place after it. We could pick up take out on the way.”

“Or mine, since it's closer. But I see someone's really thought this through.” Harry teases.

“I wouldn't say that thinking about something for less than ten seconds is thinking it through.”

“Apparently it's enough for you.”

“No, it's just easy to think about spending time with you.”

This leaves Harry speechless. No words, no reaction for a couple of seconds. Only the blush that slowly shades his cheeks is evidence of the effect Severus's words have on him.

“I... You're very good with words.” Harry ends up saying, after clearing his throat.

“Just words?”

“Oh God, stop it, you.” Harry laughs this time. He checks his watch and rolls his eyes, suddenly looking exasperated. “I've gotta go.”

Severus reaches for Harry's hand and holds it, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“All right. You'll text me?”

“Of course. And I'll start working on your drawing soon enough, send you a few updates.”

“Promise me you won't stress over it. Take your time.”

“I won't, promise.” He leans in and kisses Severus, almost moaning when he feels the brush of the man's tongue. And as soon as it's started it's over.

“Thank you for breakfast. I'll walk you to the parlour.”

Harry smiles and they stand, leaving the café together. Severus holds Harry's hand.

“Is this all right?” He asks, hoping Harry won't refuse. He's not one for public displays of affection, but he finds it hard to not give Harry a quick kiss or even hold hands with him.

“It's perfect.” Harry answers, intertwining their fingers.

The walk is short, but they make it last longer by walking slowly. They say their goodbyes and Severus kisses Harry once more before leaving for the nearest tube station. Harry walks into the parlour and feels Ginny's eyes on him as he closes the door. When he turns, he lifts a hand and keeps walking to his work station, shrugging off his coat.

“I'll tell you everything when we go out for lunch, I've got an appointment in five.” He says, going through everything for his first customer of the day.

“Everything about what? What did I miss?” Draco Malfoy has just walked into the parlour. He's Harry's other friend working with him and Ginny there. He's got platinum blonde hair and grey eyes and an air of superiority about him that may have you think he's arrogant to no end. And you're right, he is if he's not familiar with someone.

“Harry met his beau today for breakfast.” Ginny says in a singsong.

Draco looks at Harry and arches an eyebrow at this.

“I'm hooked now. Can't wait for lunch.”

* * *

At lunchtime, the three of them walk to their favourite burger place. They place their orders and wait for the waiter to bring them. Draco wants to know the news, but Harry says that he'll say nothing until they're eating their tasty burgers.

When they're finally settled eating, Harry starts telling the story again, Draco hanging on to his every word, Ginny grinning particularly smugly, as she already knows the tale. It's all roses up until a certain point.

“So yeah. I'm now seeing an architect named Severus Snape.” Harry says, smiling wide.

Draco's eyes widen at that and Harry and Ginny suddenly have the feeling that something not good is about to happen.

“You're fucking my godfather?!” Draco pretty much yells, clearly unable to contain his surprise.

“Oh my God, Draco, watch it!” Ginny says, looking around. Several heads have turned and are eyeing their table with interest.

Draco looks over his shoulder and feels very embarrassed by his reaction. He leans closer to Harry.

“You're fucking my godfather?” He repeats, this time his voice a whisper.

He doesn't sound angry, at least, which Harry is relieved for. But still, he can't believe what's just been said.

“Your _what_ now?”

“My godfather's name is Severus Snape, and if that rather uncommon name doesn't give him away as my godfather, the fact that you mentioned he's an architect certainly does. Because my godfather is an architect. With that name.” Draco explains, still whispering. “Tall bloke, hooked nose, black hair that comes down to his shoulders?”

“Holy shite.” Ginny says, shaking his head at yet another unbelievable surprise. Apparently, Harry's life is full of them.

“Okay... I... I didn't know, Draco. I swear.” Harry says, trying to process this piece of information he's just learned and trying to see how it fits and affects his... whatever it is he has with Severus.

Draco chuckles at how obviously panicky Harry is feeling right now. Bad friend.

“Potter, relax. If you really think about it, this doesn't mean anything. If anything, you're now more certain that he's an amazing man because I'm telling you so. And I've known him all my life.”

“Small world, people.” Ginny comments. “How cool is this?”

Harry bites his lower lip and looks between his friends.

“Actually, this is a good thing. I mean, Draco knowing it's his godfather.”

“Yeah, obviously. Imagine someday you introducing him to me or vice-versa in another setting.”

Ginny snorts at this.

“Because your reaction _in the current setting_ was much better? Dude, you yelled and everybody heard it. It was downright embarrassing.”

“Shut it, Weasley.”

“Make me.”

Draco lifts an eyebrow at her remark.

“I just might.” He bites out.

“Stop it, both of you. Just ask each other out already.” Harry says, rather amused at their display.

“Cinema date this Saturday?” Draco asks.

“Fine by me, but I pick the movie.” Ginny says, winking at Draco.

“I can live with that.”

“You guys actually did it. I'm proud of you.” Harry actually claps at this and Draco taps him on the arm, effectively making him stop. “Okay, but the reason I said this was a nice thing is because he's probably coming to the parlour, two weeks from now.”

“Oh? You're going to introduce him to us? In the parlour?” Ginny makes a face, clearly thinking it's not the most tasteful way of introducing someone.

“No, not for that. He's getting ink.” Harry says, smugly.

“The wanker! I've offered to tattoo him before and he's always refused. But now that he met you he wants it?” Draco mocks offence at this.

“Yes, well, it is what it is.”

“You better do that one right.”

“Don't I always?”

* * *

In Harry's opinion, the next two weeks don't pass by fast enough. He tries to keep himself as busy as possible, but it doesn't seem to help as much as he'd like. Some evenings he video chats with Severus just to talk about what's going on at the moment or to talk about their project. Sometimes Harry works on it while chatting with Severus and he loves those evenings. Those are his favourite. Other than the calls, they text each other throughout the day, whenever they're free. On Thursday evening, the last before the appointment on Saturday, Harry shows Severus the final piece while they video chat. To say the older man is pleased is an understatement.

The day finally comes and Harry can't wait for it to be half six. Severus has arrived the day before but neither had the time to meet, so it has to be today. He's been feeling antsy the last couple of days, wondering if anything's changed. If Severus still wants to see him. According to Draco, he does, because, in Draco's words, ' _Severus doesn't put up with anything or anyone, so chill the f out_ '.

Harry is currently finishing tattooing a constellation on a customer's shoulder blade when he hears a familiar rich baritone coming from the front lobby. He can hear Draco's voice too, and he smiles, imagining Draco chewing Severus out for not having let him tattoo him before.

Ten minutes later, and with a satisfied customer out the door with a promise of coming back for more ink, Harry joins Draco, Severus, and Ginny in the front lobby.

“You're here.” Harry states, beaming at Severus and kissing his cheek. “I see you've met Ginny.”

“Whom I've heard about before.” Severus says, giving Draco a pointed look. “It's nice to put a face to a name.”

“Hey, I asked her out, didn't I?” Draco says, hitting Severus's arm.

“Apparently. You're single and pining – for quite a long time, might I add – when I leave the country, I come back and you're together.”

“Took him long enough.” Ginny teases. “And I think it's about time we leave for our dinner, yes? Harry is in good company now.”

Draco shoves his index finger in Harry's face and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Nothing short of perfect, you hear me?”

Harry just rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you tosser. Now go and have some fun. Maybe get laid tonight, you're insufferable these days.”

Draco blushes and Ginny laughs with mirth, before fixing Harry with the glare of death.

“Are you implying that his shitty temper is somehow my fault? His problem is a personality thing, definitely _not_ lack of sex.”

Severus snorts. Before Draco can say something even more distasteful, Ginny grabs his hand.

“And it's time for us to leave. You two have fun, too, yes? See you on Tuesday, Harry. Nice meeting you, Severus.” She winks.

“Likewise, Miss Weasley.”

“It's Ginny.”

“Have fun, Ginny. Draco, behave.” Severus says.

“Who do you take me for?” Draco raises an eyebrow. “Later, you two. No sex here, you guys hear me?”

“Oh, my God, Draco, just go.” Harry says, exasperated.

Draco grins and leaves with Ginny pulling him out the door.

“Quite a force to be reckoned with, isn't she?” Severus asks with an amused smile on his lips. Harry nods, equally amused.

“Yeah. That's Ginny. I think they're great together.”

Severus gives him a strange look but says nothing. He agrees with Harry but finds it odd that he does because he's known the young woman for a grand total of fifteen minutes. Still, he's heard about her for longer, and that must be the reason.

Harry opens his mouth to say something, but he quickly forgets what it is, because Severus touches his cheek and leans in for a kiss. Harry just melts into it, glad Severus now has him in his arms and he has some support. They kiss and they kiss until breathing becomes a bigger necessity.

“I missed you.” Severus says first, his eyes still closed, his forehead resting against Harry's, whose heart is beating so fast he's embarrassed Severus might hear it.

“So did I. But you're here now.”

They stay like that for a while, until Harry grabs one of Severus's hands.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks.

“Always. Thrilled, too.”

“I can imagine.”

They go to Harry's station and Severus starts stripping while Harry gets everything ready. Severus notices how meticulous Harry is with everything, how carefully he is. When Harry turns, he seems surprised.

“You shaved your chest already?”

“Thought we could save up some time.” Severus shrugs. He feels Harry's hand on his chest as if evaluating what he's done.

“Your arm too?” Harry asks, touching the skin, feeling its smoothness.

“Yes.”

“Okay, let's get this show on the road then.”

* * *

It's almost 11 pm and the outline is complete. Harry is very pleased and so is Severus, once he looks at it in the mirror. He doesn't have words at the moment, so he smiles at Harry and thanks him for it. What follows next is a battle between them because Harry feels like gifting the tattoo to Severus but the older man is having none of that.

“I'll pay for it. You've stayed here after hours, stop giving everything.”

“Okay, 30%.” Harry tries.

“100% or I'll be going to Draco for shading.” Severus says in his authoritarian voice, the one that leaves no room for arguments.

“No! No.” Harry finally gives in, shaking his hands in front of himself. “I'll take it.”

Severus smirks.

“Good.”

Harry shows him his tongue and takes the money, putting it away. Severus grabs his leather jacket and puts it on before grabbing two helmets from a corner. He hands one to Harry.

“What is this?” The young man asks, taking the helmet nevertheless.

“A helmet, it would seem.”

“I know it is a helmet, but I had no idea...”

“That I ride a motorbike?”

“Yeah, that. I thought I couldn't find you any hotter, but here we are. We learn something new every day.” Harry states, grinning at the man, eyeing him intensely.

“Brat. Come on, let us go.”

They both exit the parlour and the bike is right there. Harry feels something in his chest as he sits behind Severus and wraps his arms tightly around his waist. Is it thrill, excitement? Or something else? The engine roars to life and Harry bites his lip, letting one hand slide down until it reaches Severus's crotch. He squeezes lightly and lets the hand rest there, tightening his hold on Severus's waist with the other arm.

Severus moans but it can't be heard. Good thing the brat decided to take action _before_ Severus got them both on the road. After waiting a few more seconds just to be sure Harry doesn't try anything else, Severus accelerates and drives to Harry's place, after a quick stop at a McDonald's to grab some food. It's a fast ride, in Harry's opinion, and he makes Severus promise to take him on a longer one next time. Severus smiles minimally and nods in agreement.

“Thanks! You're the best!” Harry quickly kisses his cheek and opens the door to his loft, letting them inside. “Ah, it's so much better here.”

“Don't think that just because you kissed and complimented me that we won't be having words about how you harassed me while I was driving.” Severus says, placing his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him closer, successfully glueing their bodies.

Harry moans at the contact and goes for a kiss, but Severus pulls his face back, avoiding it just yet.

“Not so quick, Potter.” There's a downright evil smirk on his lips. “Your actions have consequences.”

The younger man bites his lip and presses his crotch more firmly against Severus's.

“Do they, now? Why don't you show me how to face them?”

“Get down on your knees and you'll face them just fine.”

Harry seems surprised but can't help the excitement he feels at being ordered like that.

“What about the food? It's getting cold.”

“I'm sure we can survive for another ten minutes or so, don't you think?”

He doesn't need to think, he's also sure it won't be a problem. It would be a worse problem if he'd have to wait longer to suck Severus's cock. He doesn't wait to be told again and drops to his knees, quickly unbuckling Severus's belt and pulling his black jeans down, along with his pants. As he'd suspected, Severus is half-hard by now.

Severus's eyes are on Harry's face, unblinking, taking in every detail as the young man wraps his mouth around his cock and works it rather nicely, while one of his hands his stroking the base and the other fondles his balls. Severus is rather good at showing restraint, but it just slips every time the tip of his cock touches the back of Harry's throat or he presses his tongue against the underside.

“Fuck...” He finally lets out, moving his hips faster, careful not to hurt Harry, but the lad seems to be doing just fine, humming in contentment. He hollows his cheeks and comes up, before going down and holding Severus in until he can no more. “Y-Yes, like that... I'm-”

Severus doesn't get to finish because he fails to control his impending orgasm. It's like a rubber band snapping, and it hits him _hard_. He hits his head on the wall he's leaning against, closing his eyes for the first time as he empties himself in Harry's mouth. The sound that comes out of his mouth doesn't even resemble any a human could produce, but that and the tight hold he has on Harry's hair tell the young man that Severus just had a _very_ good time and that he's faced the consequences of his actions rather well.

It takes a minute or so for Severus to pull himself together. When he does, Harry is kissing and licking his cock clean, still. He sighs, satisfied, and smiles, before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up.

“I'll make sure to reward you for this.” He whispers and kisses Harry, tasting himself on his tongue.

“I'll be waiting for that. After we eat, because I'm starving and I don't think I can ride you.” Harry says when they pull apart.

“And I don't think I can get it up again that fast, brat, even for you.” Severus says with a low chuckle, pulling his jeans up and tucking himself in.

“But you will eventually, yes?” Harry asks, winking.

“For this rather nice arse?” Severus whispers, grabbing said arse firmly with one of his big hand, squeezing it. “Most assuredly.”

* * *

The morning comes and Severus is the first one to open his eyes. He grabs his phone and looks at the screen, which displays 10:06 am. He places it back on the bedside table and closes his eyes again. Harry is in his arms, back glued against his chest, ever the small spoon. Severus buries his hooked nose in Harry's black strands and inhales. It hasn't been long, but he's got used to it by now and he loves it. He wishes Harry would turn to face him so he could admire his sleeping face. He knows it's foolish to hope for a long term... _relationship_ with the younger man, but he can't help the way his heart beats faster near Harry. He presses a kiss to the back of Harry's neck as he thinks that he'll have what he can get for however long that is.

With that thought in mind, he gets out of bed and goes downstairs, keen on making breakfast for them both. He stops by the bathroom first and goes through his ablutions, leaving his tattoo for later, so that Harry can help him with it. After that, he finds himself in the living room/kitchen area, opening the rosewood coloured curtains. The light that comes through the large window is blinding at first, but only a few seconds later Severus is going through the cupboards and in no time he's mixing flour, sugar and eggs in a bowl, whisking them together, pouring batter onto a pan, flipping pancakes while slicing bread for toast. He's whispering the lyrics for his favourite song when he feels arms around his midriff.

“Morning, Sev.” Harry's voice says from behind him before he turns to kiss the young man. “It smells amazing down here. And up there, actually.”

“I hope so. You're hungry?”

“Starving, actually. No wonder, after yesterday.” Harry says, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

“Brat.” Severus turns around before he too colours. “Get the plates and toast the bread?”

“Of course.” Harry smiles and fetches the plates from the cupboard. While he toasts the bread and brews some coffee, he can't help but notice how domestic the whole situation is.

 _I haven't known him that long, but..._ , he thinks, eyeing the man flipping what seems to be the last pancake. He doesn't dare finish that thought or dwell on his feeling for Severus. Now is definitely not the time. It's something he'd rather do later, when he's in the quietness of his flat, lying down on his bed, with some music playing in the background, tears on his cheeks. They won't be tears of sadness, or anger, or happiness. Just liquid emotions that have become too overwhelming to remain bottled up inside him.

“Harry?”

Harry looks up when he hears his name being called out. Severus is staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

 _Shite, I spaced out_ , he thinks, shaking his head and grabbing the butter and blackberry jam from the fridge.

“It smells divine, Sev. Thank you.” He says, beaming at the feast on the table as he sits down. Severus smiles at him and they both tuck in, chatting about work and what they'll be doing over the week and when they'll meet again. Neither talk about their relationship, even if it's something that it's constantly on their minds, even in the background, every time they're together or talk with one another.

After breakfast and taking care of the dishes, Harry helps Severus wash and care for the tattoo. He talks the older man, who can't stop admiring the beauty in the mirror, through the process and answers some questions.

“It'll be even more wicked after the shading, trust me.” Harry says as they're leaving the bathroom and going to the sitting area. Harry jumps onto the sofa, face down.

“How graceful.” Severus drawls, obviously mocking the young man, who just looks over his shoulder and sticks out his tongue at Severus. The man rolls his eyes. “How very mature.”

“Well, listen here, you-” Harry doesn't get to finish whatever comeback he has ready for Severus because the doorbell rings. He quickly sits up on the sofa and looks at Severus, frowning.

“Don't look at me.” Severus says, eyebrows raised high in his forehead.

“I'm not expecting anyone.” Harry quickly runs upstairs and grabs a shirt, putting it on as he rushes downstairs. He opens the door and immediately feels an overwhelming need to dig a hole and disappear into it.

“Morning, sleepyhead!” The man on the other side of the threshold greets him, allowing himself in as he ruffles Harry's hair playfully.

Severus is sitting on the sofa and observing the display closely, his lips pressed into a thin line. He doesn't like the way the man is touching Harry.

“S-Sirius.” Harry stutters, smiling as he tries to hide the panic. He completely forgot he was supposed to go out for lunch with Sirius. “I-”

“Snivellus?” The man – Sirius – says, staring in confusion at Severus. “Harry, what is he doing here?” The playful tone of Sirius's voice is long gone.

“You guys know each other?” Harry is just as confused, probably the most confused out of the three.

Severus stands up. His confusion has turned into anger and he doesn't feel like staying here any longer. He can barely refrain from shaking as thoughts of who this man is to Harry cross his mind. He doesn't even want to fathom, entertain the idea that he might be-

“I'm leaving.” He says, suddenly, clearing his head.

“No, Severus, wait-”

“No, you're not going anywhere!” Sirius all but shouts, temper flaring. “Are you fucking my godson?”

“Sirius!” Harry scolds him, and if glares could bore holes into people Sirius's head would be gone by now.

“Godson?” Severus asks, his anger slightly subsiding.

“Oh, for the love of-” Sirius says, throwing his hands up. “Don't pretend you didn't know.”

“I didn't.”

“Sirius, shut up. What's going on?” Harry looks at Severus as if waiting for an answer from him.

“Black and I went to college together. We weren't exactly friends.” Severus answers, sneering.

Sirius snorts.

“That's putting it lightly.”

“Well, I don't care. It's none of my business, really.” Harry says, shaking his head. “Sirius, I'm sorry, I totally forgot we were going out for lunch.

Sirius looks hurt.

“You did? You were too busy fu-”

“Stop it right there.” Harry says through gritted teeth, raising a finger as if that could stop Sirius. It does, to a certain point. “Don't say anything you'll regret.”

His godfather closes his mouth and sulks, much like a child.

“Severus is my guest here and my relationship with him is none of your business, just like whatever happened between you guys in the past is none of mine.” Harry says after taking a deep breath and collecting his thoughts. “I'm truly sorry I forgot about our lunch and that you came all the way over here for nothing.”

Sirius just glares at Severus, who shifts on his feet.

“Harry, I see no reason for you not to go with your godfather.” Severus's voice comes out a lot softer this time and he approaches Harry, touching his elbow gently. “We can see each other tonight."

Sirius growls as he hears this, but a glare from his godson keeps him shut.

Harry looks up at Severus and nods.

“You're right. It's probably for the best. I'll have a talk with him.” Harry turns to Sirius. “Give me ten minutes to get ready?”

Sirius clenches his jaw and says nothing for a couple of seconds, before letting out a sigh.

“Fine, I'll... I'll wait outside.” He ends up saying, before throwing a final glare at the taller man and leaving. Oh, how he wishes he could have words with that hook-nosed, greasy-haired bastard!

As soon as the door closes, Harry slumps onto the sofa, head in his hands. “I'm so sorry, Sev. I completely forgot he was coming and I had _no_ idea he'd react like this.”

Severus immediately sits down beside Harry and puts an arm around him.

“It's not your fault. Not in the slightest, so do not feel like it is.” He says, soothingly. “For the record, I know exactly how Black is. This is typical Black behaviour, I'm used to it. Even if I haven't dealt with him for decades.”

Harry blinks a couple of times before looking up at Severus.

“College, huh?” He asks, attempting a smile.

Severus raises a hand and wipes Harry's eyes with a thumb.

“Yes. Long story. We can talk about it tonight, if you want. Or whenever you feel like it.”

“I'd like that. Maybe.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“I think so. It's just... It was a surprise, is all.” Harry stands and grabs Severus's right hand, kissing it. “Let's go change.”

It takes them a little bit longer than ten minutes to get ready, but they don't feel bad about it, not in the slightest. Harry is sure Sirius understands. And maybe it's given him enough time to cool down. Severus gives Harry one last kiss before he's out of the door.

“See you tonight?” He whispers against Harry's lips.

Harry nods.

“I'll let you know the time. See you.”

Severus smiles ever so slightly and leaves, throwing one last meaningful glare at Sirius as he passes him in the building hall. Harry's out the door before Sirius can say anything.

“Sorry about the wait. Shall we go?”

Sirius nods and they leave. It's a quiet fifteen-minute walk to their favourite Mexican restaurant and Harry makes no effort to start a conversation. He's known Sirius all his life and so he knows the man needs time to digest this sort of... news.

When they arrive, the restaurant is by no means full – not even halfway there – and Harry thinks it's possibly better this way.

 _More privacy_ , he thinks, surveilling the room. The daughter of the owner of the restaurant comes and gives them her usual warm greeting, going as far as hugging Harry. He hugs her back and kisses her cheek, as it's usual.

“It's good to see you again, Gabriela.” Sirius says, offering her a smile.

“It's been a while since I've seen your faces around here.” She says, grinning. “I imagine you're both hungry and craving, that it?”

“I'm definitely craving Mexican.” Harry confirms her theory and follows her to their usual table.

“You're ordering the usual, then?”

“That's right. We'll see about dessert in the end.”

“All right, then. I'll be back with the drinks.” She winks and leaves to grab said drinks and their glasses.

Sirius then starts a conversation, asking Harry about work and his life in general, conveniently avoiding his love life and Harry obviously doesn't tell him about that. Not yet, anyway. Harry asks him about his architecture projects and about Remus – Sirius's husband and Harry's other godfather – and Sirius tells him that he's away on the continent for work at the time, which is why it's just the two of them today.

They're almost finishing their lunch when Harry sighs and speaks up.

“Please don't tell my parents about Severus.” He says and he immediately regrets his choice of words. He thinks maybe it's not the best way to start this particular conversation nor the best thing to say about someone you're developing feelings for.

Sirius visibly tenses for a second and stops chewing his food. He eyes Harry for a moment and sips his beer before saying anything.

“Look, Harry, I'm sorry. I was out of line, sure.” He says, leaning forward, his elbows resting on the table. “But it was a shock to me. He and I have never got along. And then I saw him there and I drew conclusions – the right ones, apparently – and I overreacted. I've got my opinion of him but it wasn't the right way of sharing it with you. I think he's too old for you and he's not even good looking.”

Harry presses his lips into a thin line before opening his mouth to speak, but Sirius raises a hand, asking him to wait.

“But it's none of my business. All I ask you is that you be careful.” Sirius takes a deep breath and shrugs. “Have you known him long?”

“Almost a month.” Harry says, snorting. “Feels longer, though.”

“Oh, God.” Sirius sounds exasperated, but a look fixes this. “Okay, okay. Just be careful, is all I ask.”

“And all I ask is that you don't mention to my parents that I'm seeing someone, as it is my business to tell them. And when I finally do, don't start telling them stories. Actually, don't even mention Severus at all. Not until they have a chance to meet him, if it ever comes to that.”

Sirius's face is the one of someone who was thinking of doing exactly just that. But he ends up pursing his lips and nodding. The last thing he wants is to hurt his godson or make his life difficult.

“Fine. But you better tell Snivellus that if he hurts you, he's dead.” It's a promise more than it is a threat. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Like hell I will. But you will stop calling him that.”

“Fine. Guess I can do that.” Sirius finishes his beer and sighs. “Anything else?”

“I don't think so, no. Not for now, anyway. Better stay that way.”

* * *

That evening, Severus arrives a little bit before eight.

“Harry.” He says, kissing the young man's cheek and stroking it. Harry smiles at him and pecks his lips in response.

“I've tidied up the house this afternoon and did some workout. I feel good.” He says when Severus gives him an inquiring look. “Should we order?”

“Actually,” Severus begins, showing Harry the second helmet he's brought with him. “I was thinking of taking you to my house. We can stop on the way there to grab a bite.”

In this moment, Severus is sure that he's never seen such a big, bright smile on Harry's face.

“I'm going to see your house?”

“Yes, that's the plan.”

“The one you designed?”

“The one and only.”

“I'm stoked.” Harry points upstairs. “I'm going to put some decent clothes on, be right back.”

“Do you need my help?” Severus asks, suggestively arching an eyebrow.

Harry chuckles.

“If I agree to that, we're never leaving this house tonight. And I think I can do it by myself.”

Severus says nothing, instead just shaking his head in amusement, as Harry runs upstairs. True to his word, Harry is back in a snap and they leave. This time, Harry's hands don't wander too far. They stop at Severus's favourite pub for some fish and chips, before getting on the motorbike again. Severus doesn't live in the city centre, as expected of someone who likes their peace and quiet, but he doesn't live in isolation either. Instead, the two-storey house stands behind a fence gate, the fresh, recently cut grass between them. Harry can tell this because the smell still lingers in the air. He can imagine how green it must be during the day.

“You mow the lawn during the winter?” Harry asks, making a funny face.

“It was getting on my nerves, you have no idea. And the weather is looking much nicer now. Come.” Severus holds Harry's hand and takes him into the house, which has a modern touch to it despite having being designed and built a decade ago.

Severus gives Harry the tour of the house, starting with the kitchen after the hall, and then the living room. An arch separates the two rooms and Harry finds it gives the illusion of bigger rooms, even if none is particularly small.

“The rooms are upstairs, if you'd like to see the rest now.”

“Yes, please. I want to lay in bed with you, your arms around me. Yes?” Harry says, looking at Severus, and he knows that it's more than okay.

“Of course.” The man whispers and they go upstairs. It's a hallway with five doors, between the two sides. Severus goes through the guest room, his study, the bathroom, and last but not least, his bedroom.

“What about that other door?” Harry asks, pointing at the last door on the right.

“That's the box room.”

“I think I prefer your room, then.”

“Then in you go, brat.” Severus opens the door to his safe haven, allowing Harry to go in first.

Harry's green eyes try to focus on everything at the same time, unsuccessfully. The monochromatic scheme hits him first. It's black, and white, and grey.

“Wow.” He lets out, focusing on the grey curtains, the white walls, the black king size bed with grey bedding. “Of course it's black.”

“It's more than just black.” Severus corrects.

“You're right. It's brilliant. It's so... you.” Harry looks at the older man and then jerks his head towards the inviting bed. “How soft is it?”

“Why don't you see it for yourself?”

“Excellent idea.” Harry pulls Severus down for a quick kiss and pushes him onto the bed, getting on top of him and kissing him some more, this time slowly. Severus's hands come up to rest on Harry's waist, firmly caressing it, as their tongues lazily brush against one another, eliciting moans from both of them. Harry presses down harder, the need to feel Severus as much as possible so difficult to tame.

Eventually, the kiss comes to an end, leaving them speechless for a moment. Their foreheads are touching and they focus on regaining their breath and steadying their hearts.

“Do you wish to talk?” Severus says first, his fingers touching Harry's messy hair.

The younger man opens his eyes and they focus on Severus's black ones. He nods and moves to the mattress, lying down facing Severus, who turns to him and places an arm around the lad's waist.

“How was it?” Severus asks when it becomes clear that Harry's search for words isn't very successful.

“Okay, I suppose. It was so unexpected, you know?” Harry says and when Severus nods, he continues. “But he had no right of talking to you like that, of talking to me like that. Whatever story you two share.”

“I almost lost it when he insinuated-”

“I know. You have a very strong presence.” Harry chuckles.

“I was relieved to know he's your godfather, though.” Severus confesses, sighing.

“How so?” Harry furrows his eyebrows, but then he understands. “Were you jealous?”

“I don't know, was I? Do I even have a right to be? I know that for a moment I thought I'd been naïve.”

“Naïve?”

“Some people see more than one person during any given time. And I had the idea that you weren't one of those people, but in that moment I thought that maybe my... my feelings, whatever they are, had clouded my judgement and made me build an unrealistic image of you. I thought that maybe it was only me who wanted... exclusivity.”

“Oh, Sev...” Harry lets out, touching Severus's face with one hand, to which the older man presses a kiss. “You're not the only one. Just today...” Harry trails off, unsure. His fingers move from Severus's cheek to his lips. “Just today I thought about the idea of introducing you to my parents. I told Sirius I don't want him interfering.”

Severus bites his tongue before saying his next words. Is he seriously going to defend Black?

“He cares about you. I'm sure he's just being protective.”

“I know, but I'm not a kid anymore.”

“No, you're not. I can see that very well.” Severus whispers. “Also, your parents?”

Harry blushes.

“It was just an idea. An example to show you that you're not the only one thinking of exclusivity.”

“So you'd like to call me your partner?”

“You mean boyfriend?”

Severus rolls his eyes.

“Is that what young people say nowadays?”

Harry laughs.

“You're so dramatic! It's been like this for a _very_ long time, stop trying to sound like you're from middle age or some such.”

“It just sounds so juvenile...”

“Okay, partner.”

Severus doesn't say anything else for a while after hearing Harry call him that. It feels like gravity no longer exists, or that oxygen is no longer needed. The silence is comfortable and he knows he could be like this for an eternity, but he needs to know.

“Do you mean it?”

“I do.” Harry whispers and kisses Severus. “Make love to me?”

Severus's gaze is so intense Harry feels like he's just been set on fire and his body trembles in anticipation. It subsides just a tad when Severus gets to work, his skillful hands undressing him. Severus doesn't want to rush this. He's going to make this so special it'll be seared in Harry's mind forever, hopefully. One piece of clothing at a time, Severus unburdens Harry of the unnecessary clothes he's wearing, and once he has Harry naked on the bed, he begins kissing his mouth and then his neck, then moving down, worshipping every bit of it, slowly. It's delightful for Severus, liberating for Harry, who shows a lot of restraint at first but soon lets go of it the further down his lover goes. By the time Severus wraps his mouth around his rock hard cock and has three fingers deep inside him, Harry is moaning with abandon.

Severus gets rid of his own clothes quickly, under Harry's hungry gaze. They share a heated kiss as the older man positions himself between Harry's spread legs. As the tight heat welcomes him, his eyes flutter shut, but only for that one second of weakness. He doesn't want to miss anything, and apparently, neither does Harry, whose green eyes are focused on Severus's face. Each thrust elicits different reactions from both. Harry doesn't even try to control himself. Severus, on the other hand, is the paragon of restraint. Even if it isn't for long.

“Ah, fuck, yes, Severus! I won't... I w-won't break, please!”

Severus's hips pick up speed, providing Harry with something that he needs more than air at this moment. The man's breath is heavy and ragged against Harry's ear and it fuels the young man's desire even more, the impending climax unstoppable at this moment. The way Harry's muscles tighten around Severus's cock as he cums is too much for him and he lets go, finally giving in and allowing himself to spill and vocal his desire.

"Fuck, Harry, Harry, Harry... S-So good around me, so fucking g-good..." He moans and whispers as he cums, filling his lover until there's nothing left. Harry has his face buried in Severus's neck and moans against his skin, his body shaking in Severus's arms.

“Oh, Sev... Oh, fuck... It's... Hm...” This is the only time he allows himself to close his eyes and relax completely, going limp.

Severus is just as spent, gasping for air. He pulls Harry towards him and the younger man lays his head on Severus's chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat. They remain still and quiet for a while, just enjoying each other's company. The older man caresses Harry's hair gently while staring at the ceiling, absentmindedly.

"Can we stay like this forever?" It's barely a whisper and not even Harry is sure he really verbalised his thought.

"No." Severus's answer tells him that he did. Harry looks up at him, confused and a tad hurt. "Forever isn't for us, common mortals. But we can stay like this for as long as you like."

Harry relaxes again, his heart soothed. Only Severus would take the meaning literally. But he knows what the man means and he agrees and there's nothing he'd want more.

So they settle for that. Their own version of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and that you had as much fun as I had whilst writing it. Is it everything you guys hoped for?  
> I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found. English is not my firstie ;)  
> Kudos, bookmarks, and reviews are much appreciated, I love them all.  
> Take care! See you in the next one?


End file.
